Ginevera GINNY and the ReSeer Quill
by DiggaDigga
Summary: Ginny somehow finds The Prophesey while writing by stumbling upon a ReSeer quill. This is not be a romance. I suck at summaries wso just read it. Tell me if you think that it should be moved to PG again.
1. The prophesy is discovered

Ginevera Weasley and the Reseer Quill  
  
By DiggaDigga  
  
A/n- okay, this is my first story so please be patient. Also, I have regents and finals next week, so the next update might take a little while. Oh, and I accept flames  
  
Ginevera Weasley settled down in the grass surrounding her home. She sighed as she opened her notebook and took out an ordinary pen. One would not suspect anything abnormal about her, and in a way, nothing was. Ginny, for that is what everyone called her, silently swore as her pen ran out of ink. It was her last one, and her father wasn't going into the muggle shops for at least a month. But there was a thought that she had just had to get down. So Ginny went through her school bag until she found an ordinary quill. Her favorite one, the purple one with a single eagle feather, and nervoulsly dipped it in ink and started writing. Not her real feelings of course. That would come later. Ginny hated writing anything about herself using a quill, in anything resembling a diary. Her paranoia was all because of a certain incident in her first year at school. Now she was in her 5th year at Hogwarts and still never forgot that incident. After many test sentences, she began.  
July 30, I had one of those dreams again. Harry was in it. I know he was trying to  
tell me something, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. What  
should I do???? My brothers would make fun of me if I told them, so  
what?????  
  
All of a sudden Ginny's quill took a life of its own. It wrote the Harry/Neville and Voldemort cant both survive. Ginny screamed, and her mom came rushing over, as did Dumbledore whose head had been sticking out of the fire.  
"What happened Ginny?" Dumbledore asked, concerned.  
"My quill. Something's wrong with it. I was writing in my journal and all of a sudden it... it.... Well, this happened" Ginny said, hysterical while thrusting the paper to Dumbledore.  
"Oh my, this is very serious, very serious indeed. But may I ask, when did Harry tell you? I mean, you guys left right away, and he must now he can't owl out this information. What if it had been intercepted?"  
"What do you mean? This is about H-H-Harry???? Impossible! That means... And he knows about it? That's horrible. Wait a minute. That means that this is true. It can't possibly be true"  
"I'm afraid it is. But it doesn't do good to try to stop fate. Instead could you explain this sentence. I don't get it" He was pointing to one of the practice sentences.  
"Well, you see. I have been always careful about my journals these days that I am always writing these sentences. Though I don't think that I'll be doing that again anytime soon." Ron was confused. They were talking about Harry, that much he understood. "I demand to know what is going on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my best mate that your talking about and I want to know what's happening!"  
"Demand as you may, this is Harry's business. It is his decision and your sister should not even know. I am afraid that I can not tell you." Ron turned to ask more, but Dumbledore already floo'd out of the burrow. He then went to find Ginny, but she was already in her room. No doubt to owl Harry.  
Dear Harry, I'm not really sure what happened today, but I found out about the prophesy that may have something to do with you. Now before you get all mad, no one  
knows what it is other than Dumbledore and I, and he won't even really explain it to me. I am trying to get you permission to go to the burrow. I know that I can't even guess at what you're going through, but I want you  
to know that I'll be there.  
Love (crossed out) from,  
Ginny 


	2. Harry gets the letters

A/N—well this is posted sooner than I thought it would be ready. Sorry for any mistakes that I made and I hope you enjoy erading it. As I told you all last time, I am in the midst of my finals and regents and am doing the best I can. I hope you all enjoy reading my fic. Also, if you don't like the story—flame it or don't read it at all. Enjoy!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAMIER- I do not own anything Harry Potter related  
  
Harry woke up early, as usual. Uncle Vernon didn't exactly mistreat him anymore; they just didn't treat him right. Anywho, it was not nearly as bad as former years; but still not even close to how they treated the oversized billboard that they called their son (a/n I am against referring to him as an animal; I love animals and they shouldn't be compared to Dudley—that's too degrading for the animals). Harry had to trim the rosebush, plant new geraniums, and water and mow the lawn (a/n I am not good at gardening so forgive me if they are not in the right seasons) this morning. Furthermore, he was to make lunch, and paint the tool shed. It was a wonder that they got anything done when he was not around. Needless to say, when an owl came mid-afternoon, Harry would not have noticed if Uncle Vernon did not start yelling. When Harry made it upstairs, he noticed Pidwedgon sitting with a note. Being exhausted, Harry failed to notice that the handwriting was a neat script, which most certainly did not belong to Ron, and was no where close to Hermione's perfect print. Harry went to sleep, deciding to open it the next morning, when he was more awake.  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke in a slightly better mood than usual. Today was Sunday. That meant that he had a part-time job to go to as well as his chores to do. His part time job was time out of the house, but it was also hard work. He worked at Grunnings Drill factory. There was very little pay involved too (a/n I am not good at British currency, so suffice it to say it was well below minimum wage), although according to his uncle it was far too much to give him, of course it really wasn't given to Harry. His Aunt and Uncle took all the money and then punished him for not making enough. How unfair. It was hard and dangerous work too. He worked with big machines that could easily decapitate his head (a/n- again I am unfamiliar with the drill business so forgive any mistakes). Anywho, his mood was brightened when he saw the letter. I'll read it on my lunch break he thought while shoving the still unopened letter into his pocket.  
  
Work was hard as usual, but he luckily had Frank as his overseer for the day. This was lucky because it was always either Frank or Vernon. Frank was much nicer and he was tolerable when Harry was average speed with the drill-making, whereas Uncle Vernon required double speed. Work was really busy and since Harry did not want Uncle Vernon to start overseeing anytime soon, Harry agreed to work through his lunch break. It was not until Harry was home and cleaning Dudley's room that he remembered. Hoping that it was word of Dumbledore's approval of going to the burrow, Harry contemplated missing diner and ran straight to his room. This thought was diminished by Harry's own growling stomach. Harry did not eat lunch that day. So much for the letter, he thought.  
  
back to  
Ginny  
  
Why hasn't Harry contacted me yet? This is very bad; if I know Harry, and I think I do, he would have made a fuss about it. So why hasn't he? Pidwedgon shows would not lose that letter. I know Ron's owl. I should, I use it more often than Ron. I have to go check on Ron; I applied some of the twin's powder-lips. If he opened the letter, his lips should be light blue, and puff out shimmer powder every time he opens his mouth. I would write another letter, but not right now. I need to speak to Dumbledore first. He needs to let Harry stay at our house this summer. I promise to write him a letter after the meeting; I shall hopefully have some good news for him in that letter.  
  
The meeting with Dumbledore went just as Ginny wanted it too. First she had to discuss how she came upon the prophecy. After she told him, he asked for the quill and told Ginny to use it more often. The reason for this was unknown to Ginny but she promised to anyways. After all that was gotten out of the way, Ginny was able to ask her question. "You have to let Harry come to the burrow." Okay so possibly it was more of a demand than a question. She proceeded to say "I know the prophecy, and have told Harry that I know of it. I also know that he has not told anybody about it. There has to be a reason that I found out. Also, it is way too much of a burden for Harry to carry by himself. I can help him there. He is not the kind of boy who would tell anybody about this. I believe that I can possibly help him heal a little bit. Besides, anything that I do will help him more than the Dursley's". Ginevera struggled to pronounce the Dursley's name with respect. She wanted to say those horrid muggles that he lives with, but she also knew that it would be best for her argument to say what she had said. The room went silent, Dumbledore looked deep in thought.  
  
A resounding "yes" from Dumbledore woke Ginny up from her stupor and she went to write that letter straight away. Ginny went to her closet and pulled out some fresh parchment and started writing.  
  
Harry, I know that you have been having a tough time, but why didn't you answer my first letter? I am very worried about you. I still have not told anyone but I am warning you that Ron is very curious. Dumbledore said you could come over to the burrow so we are picking you up tomorrow at 6:00 pm. I  
hope that the time is alright for you. Please respond to my letters, I  
need to talk to you soon.  
Ginny Weasley.  
  
To  
Harry  
  
When Pigwidgeon arrived with Ginny's new letter, Harry decided to read it at once, forgetting about the other letter he received. 'Worried? Why is everyone always worried about me!?! What hasn't she told Ron about, and what other letter?' Harry thought. It took a few moments before Harry remembered the other letter and read it. "WHAT" Harry screamed while rereading the letter. Why must everything happen to me?!?! Calm down, take a deep breath. Everything is fine. When you wake up tomorrow morning you will find out that this is all a dream. Harry went into his bed and tried to fall asleep. This is all a dream, he kept telling himself. When you wake up tomorrow everything will be fine.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up. He was feeling happy, satisfied that the events of last night were indeed a dream he started to leave his room. On his way out he glanced upon an envelope sitting on his desk. Harry saw the handwriting on the letter was the same from the one in his 'dream'. Nervously he read it and the old one that was sitting next to the letter. They were the same as the ones in his dreams. Harry cursed and walked down stairs. He might as well tell the Dursleys that he was leaving. He would also have to tell the boys at work that he was leaving for school. Dudley knocked nervously on Harry's door. Harry still wasn't allowed to do magic, but you still did not want to make him angry. Dudley realized that it was of utmost importance not to anger Harry and therefore anger those scary freaks down at Kings Cross. 


	3. To the Burrow and the next prophesy

A/N- I am done with school!!!!! So hopefully I can find a regular updating schedule. Anywho, this chapter is not as good as I wanted it to be, but I just couldn't fix it. Oh, and the prophesy at the end was written by SecretDestiny. Her story is so much better than mine. It's called A Dreamers Reality. Go read it after you read mine. Also, I just wanted to tell u all that this will not be a romance, at least nnot for many more chapters. By the Way, next chapter I promise to include Hermione in the story. Oh, and my friend said that it was unclear last chapter thatharry read both letters, so I am saying that now. HE READ BOTH LETTERS.

Disclaimer- JKRowling owns the Harry Potter series and my friend Secretdestiny owns the prophesy at the end of the chapter.

It was 5:50 pm and Harry was waiting nervously. He had already said all his good-byes to his work buddies that morning. It was supposed to be a work day, but since Harry was leaving, Frank gave him the day off to say good-bye to everyone. The only bad part of this deal is that Harry couldn't go anywhere near Uncle Vernon, as he would fire Frank and punish Harry for skiving off work. Then Harry went home and packed his trunk. He was allowed, by a reluctant Petunia, to keep some of his textbooks out. Of course Harry was still using the space behind the floorboard for some more important stuff. Now Harry double-checked that everything was packed, he slipped out of his muggle clothes and into one of his more casual robes. Harry again checked his watch. 5:59. They should be here soon. Harry pulled his trunk downstairs and waited for the Weasleys to pick him up. Aunt Petunia was also very nervous. When she saw Harry she quickly drew the shades and went off in a rant about his robes.

"What are you thinking dressing like that in our house? I will not stand for it" She started.

"Listen, my friends should be here any minute and you know that I can't take it off now. Having my mum as a sister you know that there is nothing under them **(**a/n-- yes, contrary to popular belief, THEY DO NOT WEAR MUGGLE CLOTHES BENEATH THEIR ROBES. THEY NEVER WEAR MUGGLE CLOTHES AT ALL. That a/n is for the directors of the third movie and to be used for the costuming of the next four movies**)**" Harry then proceeded to peek out the window to see where the Weasleys were. It was 6:15 when a box of chocolates came for Dudley, the Weasleys had not yet came for Harry and he was starting to get worried. In the very center of the box, was a rich milk chocolate truffle with a mint green crème filling. Dudley hated those and yet Harry found it intriguing. It was at least three times the size of any of the other truffles, yet it was sitting comfortable in the same size square as all the others.

"Yuck" could be heard throughout all of Privet Drive. Of course this didn't bother Aunt Petunia, while if Harry said 'I don't like it' he'd be in big trouble, but anything that Ickle Duddykins did was quite all right with the members of #4 Privet Drive. Anywho, Harry was made to eat that truffle, the one he had been fascinated by. For some strange reason, Harry thought to sit on his trunk and grasp his belongings as he ate the truffle. Later he would remember feeling a bit of mind control being placed on him while he was about to take that first bite. Perhaps the same type of mind control that made Petunia give the chocolate to the boy in the first place. As Harry ate the truffle, he felt the now-familiar tug just above his navel and he was off.

When Harry next appeared, he was at the burrow. As he looked around, he could see smiling faces that belonged to each of the Weasleys and Hermione, who had come earlier that day. It was dinner time, and just as Harry suspected there was an enormous feast prepared by Mrs. Weasley. And the food was

just as wonderful as Harry remembered it. Happy to be with his favorite family again, Harry forgot about The Prophesy and Ginny finding out for awhile. He laughed and joked with his friends like it was the old times, and even enjoyed it when Ron and Hermione got into there know familiar fight about house-elves rights. Remembering what got Hermione started with SPEW, Harry had to but in. The book reports that Dudley made him do (Dudley went to summer school) about some muggle books reminded him of something.

"Hemione, I've got an idea. Do you remember ever reading the book Ella Enchanted?" Harry waited until he saw her nod her head before continuing. "Well in that book, Ella is forced to like the curse that was placed on her. Now, why don't you order a house-elf to not be forced to be happy and see what happens" This odd explanation satisfied Hermione and puzzled Ron. At least the fight was over.

Later that night they all went up to their respected rooms. Ron took that time to quiz Harry. Harry should have known that this was coming. He was, however, glad that Ginny did keep her secret from the rest of the family. Harry feigned a yawn and claimed that he was to tired. He added for good measure that Fred and George should use a lighter drowsiness potion in those truffles that they made for him (a/n—they contained drowsiness potions so that the wizard/witch wouldn't try to fight off the mind control). Harry lied in his bed until sleep finally came to him. It had been a peaceful day, but as he had seen from earlier that night, the peacefulness would soon end. Only to be replaced by nosy Weasleys who had found out about The Prophecy.

Harry awoke early the next morning from a dreamless sleep. 'Best not to wake Ron up' he thought as he tiptoed downstairs. In the kitchen Harry met Mrs. Weasley, who was preparing breakfast for everyone. Since Harry was the only one up, he helped her prepare breakfast. Later, when they were done, the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione joined them downstairs. While eating breakfast Ron again tried to bring The Prophesy up. "Harry, just before you came here, Ginny found something out. It had to do with you, only she won't tell me"

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing, lets go to your room" Harry said, pushing his plate to the side.

"Why don't you tell us then? I mean if it's no big deal. It's just about some prophesy." Ron countered

"Umm, no thanks. I don't really feel like talking about it" Harry wished his friend would take the hint but…

"Come on, just tell me, I wont tell anyone" Obviousley Ron couldn't take a hint. Harry fled downstairs and went to talk to the twins. They had to be more endearing than Ron. In fact, they were. Harry ended up as the tester for all their new products, normally this would be enough to make anyone and everyone avoid them. Harry preferred this to Ron's nosiness and complete overlook to all hints that Harry gave him to leave him alone. That night Harry went to diner looking like he had just come out of one of his battles with Voldemort, and had managed to get neon pink bunny ears attached to his head. Fred and George marched him in and said that both effects would wear off in a couple of hours and that the products would be on sale in the store by the end of the week (for it was a Wednesday.). After a typical diner, Harry went to sleep. (a/n—I know that I skipped lunch, there wasn't much to write about. Basically Harry avoided everyone all day).

Later that night, Ginny was doodling in her notebook with one of her ordinary black quill. Her purple quill lay to the side. Looking as innocent as a quill can look. Then, for no apparent reason, the purple quill began to shake. Ginny cautiously picked it up, and it instantaneously stopped shaking. She put it down and the quill shook again. It clearly wanted Ginny to write with it. No sooner had Ginny put the pen to the piece of paper that it started to come alive again. This time Ginny did not squeal as it wrote out yet another prophesy.

_One of fire  
Flames of passion  
  
one of rain  
thunderbolts a crash-in  
  
With fire everything is endlessly dmned  
Passion burning everything in sight  
  
But when together  
  
The fire is harmless-embers of passion  
  
The rain's harm,  
Away it weathers  
  
And the crackel of the fire  
And the pitter patter of the rain  
  
Still long to be together till this day  
Without that they will always be in pain._

This time when she showed this to Dumbledore, he gave her actual advice. " You have seemed to have stumbled upon your ReSeer quill. I cannot tell you much except that you should follow what it says, or in this case writes, because ReSeer quills are here to help you" With those words Dumbledore left. Ginny called to Hermione (a/n- if you forgot or skipped over it, Hermione is at the burrow) to hopefuilly explain t to her.


	4. The discussion

I hope you enjoy this chapter; I am truly sorry for not writing in a little while.  So this is a big chapter to make up for it.  Wow, when I started writing this, I though it would be very short but it ended up being over 2,500 words.  Feel free to flame and review if you wish.  Below are some stated rewards for reviewing.

This chapter's brought to you by The Start of a New Life by _hp/charmed obsesed.  _Also a thanks to _Voxenking_as (s)he was my first reviewer!!!

If you review my story and give me a title of one of your stories (or friend's story, I don't care) it will be advertised like the one above.  One story per chapter.  If you would also like a virtual cookie/brownie/whatever I will let you take one.  After you review, I will give you access to my stores of them.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter Universe, or the prophesy below.  I own the ReSeer quills.   And you may use them if you wish, but you have to credit me at least one of your chapters.

Prophesy found out last chapter and written by SecretDestiny13:

_One of fire  
Flames of passion  
  
one of rain  
thunderbolts a crash-in  
  
With fire everything is endlessly dmned  
Passion burning everything in sight  
  
But when together  
  
The fire is harmless-embers of passion  
  
The rain's harm,  
Away it weathers  
  
And the crackel of the fire  
And the pitter patter of the rain  
  
Still long to be together till this day  
Without that they will always be in pain._

This time when she showed this to Dumbledore, he gave her actual advice. "You have seemed to have stumbled upon your ReSeer quill. I cannot tell you much except that you should follow what it says, or in this case writes, because ReSeer quills are here to help you" With those words Dumbledore left. Ginny called to Hermione (a/n- if you forgot or skipped over it, Hermione is at the burrow) to hopefully explain it to her.

"Hermione!!!!!!!!!!" came Ginny's scream.  "Hermione!!!!!!"  Ginny searched everywhere for Hermione.  It seemed that she had been awfully quiet during her stay at the burrow so far, and this time Ginny really needed Hermione.  Finally, she found Hermione while running upstairs.  Hermione was running down, having heard her name.  "Hermione!!!   Oh thank goodness I found you.  I need to tell you something very important."  Ginny began, only continuing when she saw Hermione nod her head "Well, it started with this prophesy about Harry, I'm sure that Ron has told you about the one, and now, my quill, well it wrote another prophesy…"  At this point, Ron was coming down the stairs because all of the commotion woke him up from a deep sleep.  Harry was still in Ron's room seeing as he was avoiding everyone.

"What do you mean another prophesy!?!" he shouted.

"Shhhhhhh.  We don't want to wake anyone up" Hermione whispered

"I was just getting to that part."  With that Ginny showed them the prophesy (for you readers who have forgotten it, I posted it on top of this chapter).  "Anyways, Dumbledore told me that it is a ReSeer quill.  I have no clue what that is and you know that Dumbledore will never explain it to me.  Hermione, do you know what a ReSeer quill is?"

"Of course I do.  As a matter of fact, I was just reading up on them.  Basically, a ReSeer quill writes out old prophesies.  In a way they 'ReSee' it.  They were discovered by Horus Grighlard in 1509 and were used to keep a record of all prophesies until Grighlard died.  No others were discovered in many years since in 1634 when Norman Nanyull found his.  They are very rare, and only five others have ever been found.  Yours will be the eighth ReSeer quill in history."

"But how does Ginny have one.  I mean, that quill has been hers since last year in Hogwarts and if they are so rare, why is it all of a sudden a ReSeer quill?"  Ron asked, for once letting Hermione give him more 'useless' information on ReSeer quills.

"Well Telhiva Mozaur found out that the quills decide when they want to become active.  In his studies, he also found that each quill is meant for only one person.  This person may have passed away, is still living, or not been born yet.  Since there are so many possibilities, it is rare for a quill to find the right person.  Even then, they don't usually become active in the time period that the person and the quill are together."  Hermione explained.  How she remembered this information, no one knows.  (A/N-Well maybe no one except the author who knew that her knowing this may benefit the reader and the story).

"Well, I'm really tired, so I think I'm going to go to sleep" commented Hermione.

"Me too" said Ron as he checked his watch and saw that it was 1:30 AM.  Since everyone left, Ginny decided to go to sleep too.

The next morning, Harry woke up the earliest of them all.  Perhaps this was because of the late time that the rest went to bed, but Harry thought of it as a sign of good luck.  Harry decided that he would eat breakfast and then finish up his homework.  After that, he would be allowed to take refuge in the twin's room.  But, Harry was forgetting a very important fact.  Good luck hardly ever comes to the-boy-who-lived.  As Harry was eating breakfast, Ginny woke up and came downstairs.  The others were also awake, but due to that prophesy (A/N—again the one on top of this page) they decided to let Ginny deal with it (A/N-how nice of them, right?).  Harry had eaten very little breakfast, but figured that he had to escape _now!!!!!_  So Harry Potter cleaned up his breakfast and was on his way out the door when…

'Bang!' Harry was being bounced back with extreme force.  There had been a spell put on the doorway preventing him from leaving.  Harry had also carelessly forgotten his wand upstairs so he couldn't reverse the spell.  **"**Now Harry, as we both know, we need to talk.  And don't try to get out of it, because we both know that I have my wand, and you don't have yours.  You should also know that I am not afraid to use my wand**"** This shout Harry up when he remembered Ginny's famous bat bogey hex.  He conveniently forgot that neither of them were allowed to use magic at any rate as they were both underage.

"So umm, let's talk" Harry replied nervously.

"Ok, I was not going to force you to talk about the prophesy, but my quill picked up another prophesy saying that we need to be together and work things out if we want to defeat evil (A/N—yea, I know that's a long stretch from how most would interpret that prophesy, but that way worked for my story).  That is why we need to talk"

"Wait a minute.  I don't understand.   What do you mean your quills picked up that prophesy?"  Harry _was _confused.  Like everyone else, excluding Hermione and Dumbledore, he had never heard of a ReSeer quill.

"I guess that's a good place to start.  This is a ReSeer quill.  A ReSeer quill can write out prophesies that have been given.  They are very rare, as only seven are known to ever have been in existence.  This will be the eighth ever to be discovered, and the only one that is currently working.  ReSeer quills are also loyal to their person (a/n- NEVER think of the person as their owner because it is the opposite way around).  When they write out prophesies, they are either giving advice, or helping their person be wary of an attack or problem.  The last prophesy said that we needed to talk.  The first one told me what we needed to talk about" Ginny was proud of herself.  She remembered most of Hermione's speech from last night.

"So, how do we talk about this" Harry was still confused but as he noticed his surroundings, he knew that their was no way out.  Also he felt that she knew too much about this for him to lie about it.

"Oh, um, err, well…  I was hoping that you would know where to start"

"If I knew where to start do you think that I would have been ignoring and avoiding you!!?!!?!!" Harry was getting annoyed.  No, worse.  He was getting angry.  "So you lock me in a kitchen to force me to talk about something that you ALL KNOW that I DO NOT want to talk about.  Then you say 'I don't really know how to start this'!!"   Harry was now extremely angry "This is impossible!  YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE"   Harry was disappearing into that dark space that he had been in for most of last year.  Ginny was crying.

"Please, I don't know what to do anymore than you do.  You think that I _wanted_ to find out about this?  But I did.  You think that I _wanted_ to have to be the one that discussed this with you?  I most certainly did not.  But, as my luck has it with stationery (you know, that pretty paper and pens) objects, I was chosen to have this quill.  I do not want to make the mistake of not sharing it like I did last time with the diary.  All I know is that I am supposed to talk to you about this."  Ginny then broke down into a crying mess.   Harry was now less mad and tried to awkwardly comfort her.  He was never good with crying girls, but their was nothing he could do.  There was a silence spell on the room, as well as a packing spell.  That was quite ingenious of Ginny.  She placed the packing spell on Harry so if he tried to escape, he would bounce back, as would things in a suitcase.  This also enabled Ginny to walk out because the locking spell only locked others out.

"I'm sorry, please don't cry.  Gin, do you hear me?  Please don't cry" He said in a soothing tone.

"It's just sob that I don't know what to do.  This is a big thing and sob and I don't want to screw things up"

"Come on now, please don't cry.  I'm sorry, but you have to realize that this is not easy for me either" Ginny smiled inwardly.  This was just where she wanted Harry.  Of course she would never let on that she could fake this 'helpless girl' act so well.  "So, I, uh, why don't I tell you all I know.  essentially, the prophesy starts out talking about me and Neville.  It could be either of us.  Then, Voldemort" Ginny tried her best not to flinch at you-know-who's name as he would probably refuse to continue if she did "marked me because he decided that I was more of a threat to him."  When he noticed that Ginny had the well-you-are-more-of-a-threat-than-Neville look on is face Harry explained "Remember this is when we were babies.  The fact that he chose me, half-blood (is that what Harry is?  I don't know what he really is, but he is not a pure-blood), over Neville, a pure-blood, as more of a threat is interesting when you consider what Voldemort stood for.  Anyway, the next part of the prophesy says that I'm Voldemort's equal and that I either have to kill him or be killed by him."

"Well, the other prophesy suggests that I have a part in this.  It basically says that you have to be honest with your feelings with me (A/N- again, I know that that is a far stretch from what it really means but my friend SecretDestiny13 wrote it and there is no way that I can write anything better so lets just pretend that the prophesy is to be interpreted the way I say it does).  I guess that's a start.  So, what were your feelings about this?"  It was amazing how fast Ginny could switch modes.  One minute she was the hysterical girl who Harry was trying to comfort, and the next she was his therapist.

"I don't really know.  I mean I think I was angry at first, but that was right after Sirius' death and I was wrecking Dumbledore's office.  I don't really know."  Harry, at this point, was uncomfortable talking about his feelings.  This was clearly shown through his voice.

"It's okay Harry.  We have the whole summer to talk about this.  I'll just release the spell around you and the room, and we can meet again Thursday (for it was a Sunday)."  She murmured a few words and when she left the room Ginny was no longer a therapist, she was a normal teenage girl.  Once the restraining spells put around the door were off, Ginny quickly conjured a couple of cushions for the expected arrivals falling through the door.  No one said that Ginevera Weasley was not a witty witch.

"Ginny, you know that you are not allowed to practice magic as an underage witch" Hermione stated, as always, with full knowledge of the rules.

"Well, Dumbledore gave me special permission.  Seeing as _every_one in my house just loves to eavesdrop." Ginny said, looking directly at her mother who was also on the ground "It is the only way to insure privacy" With that Ginny left, suggesting a game of quidditch.  Harry readily agreed, as well as the twins and Ron.  After much convincing, Hermione agreed to go; and Mr. Weasley was hunted down.  They only had enough members for one team, but it would be enough for a practice.  Ginny was a chaser, as well as Hermione and Mr. Weasley.  Ron was the chaser, Harry the seeker, and the twins were the beaters.  Not so surprisingly, Hermione made a great coach, but an appalling player.  She had read all about all the techniques in first year before their first flying lesson and never forgot it.  Needless to say, she was always reviewing her details before every flying lesson so that she wouldn't crash (ok, just because they don't show them does not mean that the lessons are not their.  If that were true, the students would have a total of about 7 classes each school year).

The practice was over in an hour.  Lunch was ready by then.  Everyone ate hungrily as most of the Weasleys had eaten candy for breakfast.  The rest of the day was pretty normal.  Ginny threatened to bat bogey hex anyone who talked about either of the prophesies, which left Ron to fight with Hermione over something stupid.  Today's argument was about DA.

"If we make the club known, we would have more members who would be prepared.  The new DADA teacher could even come and teach us some cool hexes" Hermione continued on to say how existent members would learn more this way, as well as teach even more people.

"Are you bloody insane!?!!?  We can't let the DADA teacher get involved!  I mean look at our DADA teachers.  You just can trust them.  Remus was the only safe and sane one we have had.  And that is saying something, as he is a werewolf.  Also, Slytherins would then join.  They would spy on us!!!!!" Harry did have to admit that Ron seemed to be winning this fight.  He was right on the whole thing about not trusting DADA teachers.  Still, Hermione would not let up without a fight.

"Not all Slytherins are evil Ron.  That's just a stereotype.  Many are, but I reckon that there are a few respectable ones and…"  
  
"Are you BLOODY MAD!?!?!!!   Slytherins are evil.  There's no doubt about it" Harry left the argument and went outside to think.  He really needed to clear his head.  At least his next meeting with Ginny was not for four days.  It would give him time to clear his head.

Well that is it.  I will hopefully update sooner next time but no promises.  Remember if you review and give me the name of a story (if there is no author, I'll assume you wrote it) and I will advertise it on my next chapter!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Some things change and Hogwarts here we ...

I am sooooooo sorry this took so long. I started another story, it's called 'Unknown" and it is much better than this one. Trust me. Anywho this is short. And some of it is kinda forced. I have had a major case of writers block. Also, I am alternating between updating this and my other story. So, fans of my 'Unknown' be patient.

Disclaimer:I do not own anything that you might recognize. If you don't recognize it, chances are I still do not own it. This chapter includes many of my own ideas though. If you want to take one of them, go ahead. Just credit the story you took it from once per story you use it in.

* * *

"…And how do you feel about that?" This was becoming routine for Ginny. She'd sit down with Harry in an enclosed area, protected by many charms of course. Then she would ask all the questions while Harry answered them. Occasionally having to pretend to cry or threaten magic if he resisted.

"I think you know bloody well how I feel!!!!!!!!!!! All the time you sit there all high And mighty and ask me the questions. That's all we ever do. _I_ have opened up to you_. I_ have shared all of my secrets. What about _you_? What about _your_ secrets. You said that prophesy meant we had to work together. To discuss things. All we have had is you asking questions. It's one-sided." Harry screamed so loud that it broke the silencing charm. "Why don't _you_ tell me one of _your_ secrets" Ginny stuttered. This was definitely _not_ the way that it was supposed to turn out. She tried to renew the silencing spell, as it was the only thing that Ginny could think to do.

'SQUEAK' All of a sudden Ginny's wand turned into a rubber ducky. She panicked. The twins no longer left stuff lying around the house. Not when it was top selling merchandise that was practically sold out. "I have been planning this talk for quite some time. Why else would I keep revisiting the twins when I know that everyone else will stay out of my business. I secured this order last week. Wanted to make this as easy as possible. So tell me. What can you discuss with me. How do you feel about this whole process. Do you like the power. Or perhaps it's really just because you're forced into it by the quill?" This last part of the speech was mocking some of Ginevera's previous speeches from previous meetings. Ginny also had to admit that it w_as_ nice to hold the power over Harry. 'But it was also part because of the quill choosing her' she firmly reminded herself. Though, if she was to really be honest with herself, it was mostly because if had the power. Not only the power over Harry in these meetings, but also the power she got from being the only one that Harry talked about the prophesy with. Sure, at school Neville would also know. But he was in on it only because he was part of the prophesy. 'Just as you are a part because of your quill' a small voice inside her head told her. 'So okay', she argued back. 'But then it will only be me and Neville.' This argument went on for quite a long time.

It was only when Harry interrupted with "So?!?!?!" That Ginny came back to her senses.

"What?" Ginny asked, thoroughly confused and startled

"Oh, umm, well are you going to answer me" Harry's tone had noticeably softened. He could tell that she was actually startled. Not just faking it as she did a lot these days.

"Yea, I was just, uh, thinking. You know, you are right" Ginny was contemplating what she had just said. The words 'You are right'. It

sounded so strange and foreign as she was saying them. But without her fake crying shtick or wand, it was all she could do.

**A week later, Harry and Ginevera now have a better understanding of each other. It is also time for Diagon Alley trip**

"Lets see… I need _Expect the Unexpected in the Battlefield _by Matilda Moody (advanced DADA), _Charm Your Own Life _by Caitlyn Doan (advanced Charms), _Grow Your Own Cures, Defenses, and Weapons _by Lucy Hotrot (advanced herbology), and _Transfiguration, an Advanced Art _by Tracy Cunners (advanced Transfigurations)." Harry said, reading the list to the shop owner. Suddenly another piece of paper flew out of his envelope "No" Harry said just as the shop owner was asking 'if that was all' " I also need _Occlumency of the Ages_ by Franklin Goodson and _The encyclopedia of the Dark Arts and Their Defenses _by Frindal Shindlin." Harry had to shrug at the puzzeled faces when he read the last two books.Ron was in the same classes as Harry, except for the mysterious last two that appeared on that second piece of paper. Hermione was in those classes too, but, being Hermione, she also was in advanced Potions and Arithmacy.Care of Magical Creatures did not need new books. As long as you kept good care of your Monster Book of Monsters then they would update themselves in time. Many stores and purchases later they replenished their supplies of quills and parchment. Ginny, having caught up with them at that point (being in another year she needs different amounts of stuff) also bought a special quill holder for her special purple quill. "Wait, I need one more thing" Harry replied, consulting the other piece of paper that came in his envelope. "I will need a cursoreflecto dummy. It says that it's sold at, this cannot be right. It says it is sold at the brick wall in back of Madam Malkins."

"You are getting a cursoreflecto dummy!?!?!?!?!!!!!! Those things are like, ultra-rare and top-secret!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron screamed. Then whispered as he remembered that cursoreflecto dummies were top-secret. Luckily, no one heard him.

"Ron's right" Hermione started "those things are very useful but also dangerous. They can create mock duels, though the curses they send are indeed real. Many people have died from them sending unforgivables and such. But since they are useful they are not completely outlawed. Certain people are allowed to own one under certain circumstances and cautions taken. Because of this their store's locations are kept secret form everyone not getting a dummy." This excerpt was from another one of Hermione's well-planned reading list. With all of this knowledge, Harry started to do the routine to open up the wall. He had to knock 5 bricks 10 times in different orders. Then he would stand on one foot and whisper 'hocus pocus' 5 times. After Harry completed that, he was then shut in a room where he would say 'Will sent me a present' while sticking out his tongue. Finally he was then taken into the selling room where his dna was tested. When it came out positive, Harry was over and done with the process and bought the cursoreflecto dummy and several maintenance books and tools for it.

**later that night**

"Come on Harry, open it up already" Ron said excitedly,

"Now Harry, there is a reason only some people have been able to get one. You should wait till the class" Hermione logically countered

"But Harry was chosen"

"Yea, but that does not mean he can be reckless with it"

"I'm not suggesting anything reckless. Just opening it up"

"You don't know what may happen, Ronald"

"Come on Hermione. Nothing is going to happen. Right Harry... Harry... Where's Harry?!?!" At this point Ron realized that Harry had left along with the box. He had left much earlier in the fight (a/n-they were fighting up there). "Why did you have to scare Harry away?"

"Me!?! It was definitely you. I was just protecting him. You were the one endangering us all"

"Endangering us all? You mean opening the box? That is not endangering. He probably left so he could open the thing in peace."

"No. He left because he didn't want you pressuring him to make a horrible decision"

"I think that Harry has done many things much more dangerous than opening a stupid box"

"I don't think that makes it okay for him to try more. We do not know what is really in the box. He should be studying the guidebooks"  
  
"Hermione, only you would study the guidebooks. Harry is not even reading them. He is opening it"

"Umm, actually you guys. Harry is polishing his firebolt." Ginny cut in. After a couple of I-told-you-so from both Ron and Hermione they went their separate ways. "You can come out now Harry, the coast is clear." Ginny whispered. And Harry did come out. He came out from under the invisibility cloak with two brooms.

"Don't tell Ron that I took his broom."

"I won't. Let's just go have a catch" And with that Harry and Ginny had a catch with an old ball used as a quaffle.

**The next day**

"Hurry up in the bathroom" Ron yelled, banging on the bathroom door. It was the 1st of September, so everyone had woke up at the same time. All of a sudden the door opened and Ginny stepped out in a towel. Steam came out of the door, and when Ron looked at his watch, he realized that it had been smart of Harry to have taken a shower the night before. Ron hurried with his shower partly because it was almost time to go, but mostly because Ginny and Hermione had used up all of the hot water. As he got dressed he hurriedly packed his bag, having neglected to do most of it the night before. "Just a minute" He called down to his mum when she told him to hurry up. Harry smirked and left, not even offering to help his friend pack.

After a huge breakfast Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went into an old car, magically enlarged of course, and were off to the train station.

"Hey Tracy" Ginny called seeing Tracy Fundukes, one of her fellow Gryffindor friends. The two of them then disappeared onto the train and into a compartment that was only semi-full. After Ginny left, and after a quick good-bye to Mrs. Weasley, Harry went on the train to find Neville, and the inevitable Luna: while Ron and Hermione went to the prefect's compartment. 

"Hi Neville" Harry said when he finally found his friend's compartment. Sure enough, as Harry looked around there was Luna. Neville also seemed to have some strange kind of glass trunk in addition to his regular one.

"It's a greentrunk" He responded to the questionable look on Harry's face "they are like portable greenhouses"

"Bringing more plants to the Gryffindor tower? Hope they don't have the same reactions as your other plant."  
  
"You mean the Mimbulus mimbletonia? No, none of these spit stinksap all over you. Actually a few of them are quite worse. This one" He said while pointing to one inclosed in a separate case " produces a poison. Its only cure is made from this plant. The Findugulas Sashlupanos." Neville said, while proudly pointing at another plant. Harry chuckled to himself as he thought of how Neville could remember so much information about plants, but be so horrible in all other subjects.

"By the way, what classes are you taking this year? I'm out of potions. Guess I can't become an auror now. But I am still in Charms, Herbology, DADA, transfigurations, and Care of Magical Creatures." Best not to tell him about the other classes, Harry thought, as he did not really know about them.

"Well I am in Herbology, Charms, DADA, and Care of Magical Creatures. It's amazing how so many plants are dependent upon the creatures to become useful" Luna muttered a vauge comment on how Hagrid should show some unique animals. Like Shnoozle badooozle birds, the newest quibbler feature. Soon, Ron and Hermione got to the compartment and stopped for a chat. After that the train ride was almost over. Luna wandered off somewhere while Harry and Neville changed robes. By the time she wandered back, she was changed and everyone was getting off the train.

Harry met up with Ron and Hermione by the carriages. The ride was uneventful, as Harry was now used to seeing the thestrals, and Ron and Hermione couldn't see them because they did not actually see Sirius die. When Harry entered the school, McGonagall pulled him to the side. "We need to talk about your schedule. As you have probably noticed, you have two extra classes that were on a separate list. These classes are special. One is taught by Dumbledore and is on occlumancy. The other one is taught by Moody." Seeing Harry's worried glance she added "We have checked and are very sure that this is the real Moody. At this moment you are the only one attending both of these classes."

"Is that all" Harry asked politely, hoping to get back to the feast. Harry wanted to get back to his friends as soon as possible.

"Almost. The headmaster has requested that you continue the DA. He said to tell you that the way you did it last time was fine, and that you should continue. You better be getting back to the feast." Harry hurried back to the feast.

"…and lastly I would like to remind all that the forbidden forest is forbidden to all. This includes a certain group of students who like to go their every year. Begin your feast" The feast seemed normal to Harry. Ron stuffing his face. Hermione reading a book under the table. Malfoy smirking. They even sang the school song, which felt somehow different without the Weasley twins. They all went up to the tower afterwards and went to sleep with full bellies.

* * *

Hope you liked it!!

Who is the DADA teacher?? I purposely left that out.

Dumbledore was reinstated, I didn't put it in but he was. I had a couple of attempts at a Hermione and Ron argument. I am not good with Caps so just imagine them yelling.

I hope that Ginny is turning out ok, it's hard creating a personality for her.

Again, sorry I took so long with the story.

And remember-if you review my story, you can even flame, and give me a title and author (w/out an author I'll assume you wrote it)I will tell people to read it.


End file.
